SMG
by OTOPT
Summary: This is not plagarised. Full summary inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything affiliated with it.

A/N: (In this case and for the rest of this fanfic, A/N will mean authors' note) Hey! Hi. Haha, don't worry, I'm not going to start up a one-sided conversation asking you to review on this fanfic. Just wanted you readers, especially those who knew this fanfic long ago, that I've managed to dig out the whole story from my computer files chapter by chapter. It was damn tiring but anyway, here it is! P.S. This fanfic is NOT plagarised! It has maintained its every rights to be published on this account on this site for your entertainment as this fanfic is written by the original author, me, and is only published on this account on my behalf. My previous account, the moncharmine one aka THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA ROCKS account, has been hacked into so all my stories have been deleted. Oh well, life must still go on. But to hell with the hacker. Anyway, please let me assure you this fanfic is NOT a product of plagarism and please do not let it be. Thank you. And please read. Thank you.

A/N II: I edited some parts of this fanfic.

Summary: Sakura is a typical nerd who has never fell in love before in her whole life of 15 years... until she saw handsome, cool, school heart-throb Syaoran Li. She tries to get Syaoran to notice her by doing all sorts of nerdy lame things but Syaoran just doesn't seem to even see her, although sometimes she's standing just right in front of him. Oh yes, and wherever Syaoran goes, he's always followed by a mob of pretty bimbo girls and one of them is the infamous mean but sexy bully, Jane. After weeks of Sakura's futile efforts, Jane gets irritated and finally blows her top one day at the canteen during lunchtime. She hurls all sorts of verbal abuse at Sakura, while Syaoran watches the show, amused when Tomoyo suddenly steps in and defends Sakura. A catfight ensues with Sakura as the poor victim, hitting her head against a table and going into a coma for two days. When she awakes, she remembers absolutely nothing. A saddened and guilty Tomoyo pays often visits to Sakura with her favourite fashion vcds and gets Sakura to indulge in it. Being influenced by the vcds, Sakura returns to school no more a nerd, but a fashionable, attractive, glamourous and of course ravishing teenager. Naturally, almost all the boys go heads over heels with her, including Syaoran. Now, Syaoran tries means and ways to make Sakura his girlfriend, but it's not going to be easy because although Sakura looks like Miss Universe, she's interiorly a nerd who can't be bothered with romance. Will Syaoran be able to vanquish all that nerdiness in Sakura and make her his girlfriend before she becomes someone else's?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp does. 

"Hmm...that's cool...I'm having Math first period, followed by Biology, then Japanese, then eew...gym!" Sakura cringed at the thought of gym. Tomoyo sighed and said, "Sakura, you're too nerdy for your own good! I mean, it's good that you often score the highest in almost all your subjects, but, you're missing out on ALOT of fun stuff! And gym is one of them! We get to run and exercise...imagine all the fats we're burning up! And boys! Hello? You're already in high school and undergoing puberty and don't tell me your hormones are not raging at all? So far, I have dated countless of cute but not-my-type boys in two years and you? None At All." " Erm... correction, Tomoyo. We don't burn up fats when we exercise. We burn calories. And puberty has nothing to do with having crushes. In fact, to be generally technical, puberty is the time when the brain starts to send out signals to the hormones, thence causing the sexual organs of a person to develop and mature that ovulation may occur, in the case of females, and..." Sakura was about to go o n when Tomoyo interrpted, "Ok, whatever, Sakura. It's good you rock in Physics so you know this kind of stuff but..." Once again, Sakura corrected, "This piece of information is not found in Physics. It's found in Biology. Physics, to be brief, teaches you how to calculate the formula of an object moving in the opposite direction of another object it is on or in. Biology, meanwhile.." "BUT! Don't interrupt me! But you have just got to get away from your nerdy, dull life and live a really exciting life! Like me! And exactly because your are nerdy, your sense of fashion is so... distasteful! Look at yourself! Baggy T-shirt, loose jeans, flip-flops! Oh my god! That's a horrendous choice! Just flip-flops alone turn me off! And your closet! All that resides there are baggy T-shirts, loose jeans, bermudas, long-sleeved shirts... there are ab-so-lute-ly no skirts at all! And no shorts! No tank-tops! No dresses! How square can you be?" remarked Tomoyo.

Sakura, unable to believe her best friend was actually not interested in listening, asked, "Aren't you at all interested in the definition of Biology?" Tomoyo asked back, "Aren't you at all interested in the definition of Style?" Thinking for awhile, Sakura began, "Hmm...style...it can come in more than one definition. It can mean...oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I-I-I...  
I..." Syaoran, who didn't even notice he had bumped into Sakura, was still blabbering on, "And no way do you expect me to date a girl who slurps her soup! So I just dumped her and left even before the salad came."

Syaoran and a group of boys continued walking on, with Sakura staring dumbly at him.

Suddenly, Tomoyo shrieked, "Oh my gosh! Did you know who you just bumped into? You just bumped into the school's most famous captain of the soccer team, Syaoran Li! And he is such a hot guy! Oh my gosh! Hey! Hey! Sakura? Hmm... hehheh... someone just got hit by Cupid!"


End file.
